El regreso de Sucrette
by keelylight
Summary: Sucrette después del incidente con Debrah había decidido irse a vivir unos meses con su padre a londres donde se reencuentra con su viejo amigo de la infancia Vicktor, por otra parte tenemos a cierto pelirrojo de bote que después de enterarse de los planes de Debrah se siente culpable por haber tratado a Sucrette de mala manera, Su decide que es hora de volver pero no volverá sola.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una nueva historia entre Vicktor (personaje del manga de corazon de melon), Sucrette y Castiel espero que les guste y de antemano gracias por leer estare subiendo los capitulos diariamente.

Castiel POV.

Era domingo Lysandro y yo nos encontrabamos practicando en el garaje de su casa, Rosalya se encontraba haciendo unos bocadillos en la cocina, demonio estaba entretenido jugando con su gueso y estavamos muy bien practicando hasta que...

-Lysandroooo! Castiel!-grito rosalia mientras salia de la casa -vengan rapido es importante les tengo ue decir algo

-Que quieres Rosa deja de estar jodiendo con tus tornterias y dejanos ensayar-dije yo en tono molesto la tia si que era molesta-

-Jodiendo!, bueno este creo que te importa mas a ti que ami-dijo ella enojada-

-ya perdon-dije - que sera eso taaan importante-

-Que pasa Rosa por que gritas que eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir-dijo lysandro-

-Lo que pasa es que Sucrette me llamo diciendo que regresaba-dijo ella emocionada-y estaba pensando darle una fiesta de bienvenida y por ahi las chicas pueden aprovechar para disculparse con ella por lo de dedrah.

literalmente me quede en blanco ver a sucrette de nuevo no me creia eso realmente fui un completo idiota con ella no confie en ella y le dije cosas muy feas despues de eso me entere por rosa que se habia ido de la ciudad, depues se descubri que debrah me utilizaba eso me hizo sentir mas culpable no sabia nada de ella y durante los meses que se fue me di cuenta que la queria.

-Hey castiel, castiel-dijo lysandro haciendome reacccionar-estas bien que pasa?

-Rosa dime exactamente cuando llega-le dije casi sacudiendola para que me respodiera necesitaba verla y aclarar todo-Rosa con un carajo dime!

-Castiel basta! no tengo por que decirte despues de todo por tu culpa ella se fue-dijo ella con rencor-

-Basta castiel le haces daño sueltala-dijo lysandro tratando de apartarme de ella-

-Rosa dime cuando llega-dije yo en tono de suplica-

-Ya ya te digo pero para esto-dijo ella tratando de soltarse-

-ok bueno ahora dime-dije yo soltandola-

-pues no me dijo exactamente cuando pero mas o menos en una semana-dijo ella-

-una semana-repeti yo-

-castiel que piensas hacer-dijo lysandro

-arreglar todo lo que hice-dije tomando a demonio y dirigiendome a mi departamento-

-castiel castiel regresa -escuche a lysandro y a rosa gritar-

Llegue a mi departamento le servi un poco de comida y agua a demonio, despues me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama a pensar

-como estara esa tabla de planchar? habra cambiado?, me perdonara por lo que le hise , que hare para que me perdone, depues de eso escuche sonar mi movil era lysandro

-Que paso respodi-

-Que pasa contigo castiel por que reaccionaste asi al saber que sucrette volvia-

-Perdona sabes que las cosas con sucrette no estan bien y al saber que regresaba entre en la necesidad de verla para disculparme-

-Lo entiendo, rosa me pidio que te avisara que la fiesta de sucrette va hacer dentro de 8 dias y que estas invitado-

-Ahh ok amm.. puedes decirle a rosa que lo siento por lo de hace rato-

-si yo le digo-

-...gracias-

-castiel seguro que estas bien-

-si por que no he de estarlo-

-bueno me tengo qe ir leight necesita que valla por unas cosas-

-adios-

Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y por ahi observe el calendario lysandro habia dicho dentro de ocho dias me fije lunes 12 de agosto era la dichosa fiesta de sucrette, aun me preguntaba que pasaria cuando la volviera haber.

Sucrette POV

Hace unos segundos habia terminado de hablar con rosa le habia dicho que habia pensado las cosas y que habia decididio volver, habia hablado con mi padre y dijo que era buena idea ya que viktor iba a vivir conmigo y que era un buen paso para nuestra relacion, hace mas o menos 4 meses cuando acababa de regresar de paris nos reencontramos despues de años de no vernos.

-flash back-

se encontraba una joven de 16 años sumida en sus pensamientos pensando como castiel la habia tratado y los que creia sus amigos la habian tachado de mentirosa cuando un joven de ojos cafes claros y de cabello negro se hacercaba a ver a la joven

-Su eres tu?-pregunto el joven-

-Que? Disculpa pero nose quien eres-respondi apenada-

-Enserio no me recuerdas?-dijo el joven viendola a los ojos reconocia esos ojos cafes casi doradorados donde fuera-

-Espera... no lo puedo creer Vicktor!-dijo ella emocionada- enserio eres tu?

-Jajaja el mismo-dijo el sonriendo-

-enserio te extrañe -dije dandole un abrazo-

-yo mas de lo que imaginas su-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-

-y cuentame pequeña desde hace rato te observo y veo pareces decaida que pasa?-dijo el en tono preocupado

-Pues las cosas en mi vida no van muy bien que digamos -dijo ella suspirando-pero bueno que ha sido de ti hace años que no te veo-

-Pues mi padre me metio a un internado-dijo el- ya sabes el viejo y sus cosas de la empresa-

-pero regresando a tu vida cuentame por que estas asi de trsite-dijo el-

-es larga la historia-dije-

-Tengo tiempo estare viviendo aqui en londres no volvere a ir-dijo el

-Tu ganas te contare-dije

y le empeze a contar hacerca de la llegada de debrah a sweet armoris, de lo que planeaba hacerle a castiel y de trate de impedirlopero las cosas le salieron mal, también le conte de lo que sentia por castiel y de como me habia tratado la ultima vez que lo via antes de decidir regresar a vivir con mi padre a londres y asi sigio nuestra charla durante horas y depues al pasar de los dias nos seguiamos frecuentando y meses despues empezamos a salir

-flash back end-

Amo a Vicktor pero aun en mi corazon esta aquel pelirrojo de bote que quise tanto pero me lastimo demaciado, pero bueno de no ser por castiel nunca me hubiera reecontrado con viktor pensaba.

-Su estas bien-me dijo viktor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -

-Ahh si por que no habria de estarlo-dije yo con una sonrisa y me puse terminar de empacar mis cosas-

-es que te quedaste ida-me dijo-

-es que me quede pensado cuando nos volvimos a encontrar-dije -

-jajajajaja ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida cuando te volvia ver-dijo el sonrojado-

-y el mio-dije - pero bueno tenemos que terminar de empacar las ropa por que al paso que vamos nunca vamos a terminar-

-jajajaja bueno en marcha dijo el-guardando su ropa en maletas-

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer me da gusto que les halla gustado mi idea espero que este capitulo les guste gracias a Rox Siniestra, Suli y Akasuna No Akira Saludos y besos!

Rox siniestra: Todavia falta para que Castiel y Vicktor se vean pero espero que te guste la impresión que Castiel va a tener al enterarse que Viktor es novio de sucrette.

Espero que les guste el capitulo:

LLEGANDO A PARÍS

Sucrettte POV

Ya habian pasado 6 dias desde que hable con rosa, y nos escontrabamos esperando el vuelo que nos llevaria a paris, vicktor habia ido por una bebidas, la verdad tenia miedo de llegar a paris por que la ultima vez que estube fue horrible todos a los que creia mis amigos me dieron la espalda exepto Lysando, Armin, Leight, Rosa, Nathaniel y Ken ellos me apoyaron y me rogaron para que no regresara a londres pero en esos momentos tenia el corazon roto y no queria ver como debrah manipulaba a castiel a su antojo y el me habia dejado en claro que no queria que me hacercara a el.

-ten tu cafe-me dijo victor

-gracias, sabes cuanto falta para que el vuelo salga?-le pregunte

-como unos 20 minutos deberiamos ir a registar las maletas-dijo el

-si esta bien vamos-

y nos dirigimos a registar las maletas, 10 minutos despues nos estabamos acomodandonos en los asientos del avion

-estas segura ?-me pregunto vicktor

-de que?-

-segura de que quieres regresar a paris-dijo el en tono serio-ho hay problema si no quieres ir podemos salir y regresar a casa

-no viktor, algun momento tengo que regresar no me la voy a pasar lamentandome toda la vida a aparte tu vas conmigo y aparte ...(necesito ver a castiel)-dije yo pensando-

-aparte?-dijo el-

-ah nada nada-

-bueno, en el momento que digas que quieres volver regresamos-dijo el -aparte si alguien te molesta le parto la cara te parece?

-jajajaja bueno te quiero-dije mandole un beso en la mejilla-

-yo mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo el sonriendo-

realmente lo quiero peor ojala un dia lo pueda llegar a querer como el a mi pero en mi corazon sigue ese estupido pelirrojo que me lastimo tanto, una de las razones de mi regreso es para enfrentarlo y pensar una manera de olvidarme de el ya que se que vicktor es el indicado para mi , pero estoy decidida a empezar de cero si es necesario hare nuevos amigos para llenar el espacio de iris, violetta, melody, peggy, kim y alexy, lo que mas me dolio fue que alexy no me crellera y le crellera mas a esa zorra debrah yo que lo consideraba como mi hermano pero bueno despues de todo me di cuenta quienes realmente eran mis amigos, pasaron 20 minutos y el avion despego.

-SEÑORES PASAJEROS SE LES INFORMA QUE APROXIMADAMENTE EN 45 MINUTOS ESTAREMOS ATERRIZANDO EN LA CIUDAD DE PARIS LES AGRADECEMOS SU PREFENCIA BRITSH AIRWAYS-

al principio el despegue me dio miedo pero vicktor sujeto mi mano para que me calmara, depues de unos minutos empezamos hablar sobre los pocos amigos que tenia en sweet armoris

-bueno quiero saber hacerca de tus amigos-dijo viktor serio- no quiero llegar y no saber hacerca de nadie, pero bueno si no me quieres contar no me enojo

-jajaja no te preocupes-dije yo

-bueno empezamos quien es esa amiga de la que tanto me has hablado-dijo el

-jajajaja entonces empezamos con rosa, al principio estaba celosa de ella ya que...-me quede muda por un momento-

-estas bien-me pregunto el preocupado-

-si perdon, era una de las pocas mujeres con las que castiel hablaba-dije yo-

-segura que quieres hablar de esto no hay problema si no me cuentas-

-no te terminare de contar-dije yo

-bueno-

le conte como poco a poco rosa me ayudaba con castiel, al principio queria que lysando y yo salieramos ya que no le agradaba mucho castiel para mi decia que era un cabezota y luego cuando nos conocimos mas haciamos pijamadas, ibamos de compras, saliamos a pasear, y de como poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una hermana para mi.

-se ve que la quieres mucho-me dijo-

-jajajaja si pero bueno de ahi esta mi caballero victoriano-dije yo

-"tu" caballero victoriano-me dijo en tono de reproche-

-jajaja no te pongas celoso sabes que te prefiero a ti-le dije yo con una sonrisa-

-bueno sigue contandome hacerca de mi rival-me dijo el sonriendo- pero dejame decirte que no pienso perder ante nadie jajaja

-jajajaja no es tu rival el siempre me ha cuidado como a su hermana pequeña-dije yo -aparte el tiene novia se llama Nina

-jaajaja bueno te sigo contando sobre tu rival "lysando" es o era el mejor amigo de castiel, con el unico que se llevaba bien aparte de mi, es cuñado de rosalia, su hemano tiene una tienda de ropa le conte que una vez nos peridimos en una carrera de orientacion, de las veces que ha perdido su libreta de apuntes y de su pesima orientacion y asi le segui contando mis experiencia que tuve con los demas.

Castiel POV

Habian pasado 6 dias desde que rosa nos dijo que sucrette regresaba, la verdad fui un cabezota con ella y espero que me perdone, recuerdo el dia de nuestar pelea, la ultima vez que la vi antes de que se fuera a londres ella me pidio que no me dejara manipular pero en ese entonces yo estaba cegado por el supuesto amor de debrah, pero yo no la quise escuchar y le dije que se fuea y que se olvidara de que existia y que no se hacercara a las personas que me importaban, pero algo que me hizo sentir detestable fue cuando empezo a llorar y se fue corriendo no sin antes decirme que era idiota, lo unico que pude hacer para descargar mi disgusto fue golpear la pared, dias despues me entere gracias a rosa que debrah era una zorra manipuladora que quiso usarme a su antojo, habia decidido irme a disculpar con ella me dirigia ala puerta trasera del patio pero...

-flash back-

estaba apunto de salir del instituto por la puerta trasera con la intencion de arreglar las cosas con sucrette pero algo me freno de golpe

-todo es tu culpa-dijo alguien dandome un puñetaso en la mejillla-por tu culpa ella se fue eres un cabron-

-de que hablas-dije yo tratando de regresarle el golpe-

-no te hagas el imbecil que por tu culpa sucrette regreso a londres-dijo el mientras me seguia golpeando-

-como de que regreso-dije yo tratando de esquivar los golpes pues el tio si que tenia fuerza-

-si regreso y no se si vuelva, se fue hoy por tu culpa si no la hubieras tratado asi ella seguiria aqui-dijo el

nuestra pelea duro unos minutos varios tipos se hacercaron a nosotros viendo nuestra pelea, pero termino por que rosa se interpuso para que terminaramos nuestar pelea, el soldadito tenia el labio roto y uno que otro rasguño pero yo estaba hecho mierda tenia el labio partido un ojo que deberia estar morado ya que lo sentia palpitar y me sangraba la nariz, despues de unos minutos ya que nos habiamos calmado le reclamo a ken:

-Ken le prometiste a sucrette que no le harias nada -dijo rosa enojada-

-lose pero el la hizo sufrir -dijo el -deberia hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo

depues interrumpi su converzacion de que quiern tenia la razon sobre el asunto:

-como que tu sabias que ella regresaba y no me lo dijste rosa-le dije gritando-

-sucrette me hizo prometer que no diria nada-dijo ella- aparte ya la hiciste sufrir demaciado-

-joder aun asi me tenias que haber dicho-

sono la campana y todos empezaron a entrar an insitituto

-...-ken se fue no sin antes decirme:

-esto no se queda asi te juro que un dia te voy a partir la cara-

-te estare esperando soldadito-le conteste yo-

Rosa y el se regresaron y yo me dirigi a mi departamento

-flash back end-

Decidi dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, si las cosas iban bien en unas horas mas veria a sucrette en la fiesta de bienvenida, le puse la correa a demonio y sali a pasearlo por la ciudad

VIKTOR POV

Habiamos llegado a paris eran como las 12 del medio dia y pude notar sierto nerviosismo en sucrette sabia que el haber regresado a paris le traia malos recuerdos de ese tipo casiel y de esas amigas que le dieron la espalda, desde que me volvi a encontrar con sucrette tuve miedo de perderla de nuevo ya que hace muchos años por cuestiones del traajo de la empresa de papa tuve que irme a vivir a america, habia hecho un acuerdo con mi papa de que antes de que la empresa quedara a mi mando queria 5 años de libertad donde podria hacer lo que quisiera en este caso lo que queria volverla encontrar cuando regrese a londres y la encontre en ese cafe tan deprimida lo unico que paso por mi mente fue protegerla ya que se veia tan fragil, meses despues nos hicimos novio pero se que ella aun estaba enamorada de ese tipo, despues ella decidio regresar a paris donde le dije que no me importaba ir con ella y ella acepto gustosamente y ahora nos encontrabamos esperando a que una de sus amigas que querian verla antes de que nos dirigiéramos a nuestra casa:

-SUU!-escuche una voz que se aproximaba corriendo a abrazar a su podira jurar que se estaba poniendo morada-

-Rosa su-el-ta-me no respiero-dijo ellla-

-ups perdon sabes que te extrañe mucho-dijo rosalia- aah Hola quien eres?...Eres tu el novio de sucrette que tanto me ha hablado-

-Rosaaa silencio-dijo suu rojisima-

-Jajaja con que le has hablado de mi-dije dirigiendo me suu-Mucho gusto me llamo viktor y pues yo tambien he escuchado hablar maravillas de ti

-mucho gusto dijo ella-

-suu no has visto a lys venia conmigo pero creo que se perdio-dijo con una gotita en la frente-

-jajaja que raro que se pierda pero enserio tambein vino-dijo ella emocionada-

-jajaja si ahora lo busco-dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscarlo-

-ajam-dije yo molesto-

-sabes que te amo pero estoy emocionada de verlo de nuevo- dijo sonriendo-Donde estas lys decia ella

-Suu tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo alguien con los ojos de diferente color mientras le besaba la mano-

suponia que era ese tal...

-lysandrooo! te extrañe muchisimo grito ella mientras lo abrazaba

-yo tambien dijo el mientras correspondia el abrazo-

-como has estado su?-dijo empezando una conversacion con ella-

-muy bien aunque con frio ya sabes londre nieve-dijo ella

-jajaja lose-dijo ese tal lysandro

-oye lys deja saludar a la recien llegada se unio alguien-

-Armin! tambien viniste-dijo ella emocionada-

-jajaja pues ya sabes tenia que estar cuando llegaras-dijo el-aparte tenia que ver de nuevo a mi pareja de juegos

pareja de juegos eso no me lo habia dicho ya vera cuando estemos solos la hare pagar por ponerme tal celoso pero no lo iba admitir frente a todos sus amigos

-jajajajaja-empezo a reir ella-

-Nathaniel y Ken me mandaron a decirte que los disculparas, Nath tenia que terminar de ordenar papeles y Ken estaba en detencion por casi golpear a amber-dijo el -pero no te preocupes tengo el video de como amber lloraba

-jajajaja luego me lo pasas -dijo ella sonriendo-y pues que se le va hacer tendre que esperar a entrar a clases para verlos

yo solo la observaba serio me daba gusto que sonriera tanto hacia mucho que no la veia sonreir asi, ella seguia platicando con sus amigos cuando dijo ella:

-Bueno les tengo que presentar a alguien-dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo-El es viktor es mi novio y vamos a vivr juntos de ahora en adelante aqui en paris

vi que la expresion de sus amigos era de sorpresa, Rosa sonreia, ese tal Lysandro estaba serio y Armin estaba como en shock

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Viktor es un placer conocer a quienes ayudaron en mi novia en momentos dificiles para ella-dije yo-

-hola mi nombre es Armin-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lysandro-

-Bueno yo soy rosa como ya te habia dicho soy la mejor amiga de sucrette y hazle algo y te las veras conmigo-

-Jajaja Rosa te prometo no hacerle nada la amo mas que a otra cosa-dije mirandola-

ella estaba muerta de la pena me encanta cuando se sonroja

-Yayayaya mejor ya vamonos viktor tenemos que desempacar-dijo ella

-jajajaja bueno, si nos disculpan nos retiramos-dije yo-

-Hey esperen casi se me olvida hoy a las 8 los quiero en mi casa es la fiesta de bienvenida de Suu-dijo ella señalándonos-

-Rosa no es necesari...-Trato de decir su pero Rosa la interrumpido

-Nada de peros Viktor cuento contigo para que ella valla?-me dijo

-No te preocupes ahi estaremos-dije-

-Bueno nos vemos al rato-dijo Rosa y los demas despidiéndose

Nos dirgimos a la salida del aeropuerto mi padre habia llamado diciendo que habia mandado a acondicionar la casa donde viviríamos y tambien que habia mandado a un chófer y una limusina para transportarnos.

-Buenas tardes joven viktor mi nombre es Francisco y estoy para servirle a usted y a su novia -dijo Francisco

-Buenas tardes y un gusto conocerlo le presento a mi novia Sucrette -dije señalandola-

-Buenats tardes mucho gusto espero no ser una molestia-dijo ella apenada

-Nunca seria una molestia señorita estoy a sus ordenes -dijo el-

-Bueno nos podria llevar a nuestra casa-dije yo-

Francisco subio todo el equipaje y ayude a subir a Su y despues subi yo y empezamos nuestro trayecto hacia la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y gracias por leer

LA FIESTA

Castiel POV.

Cada cinco minutos miro el reloj joder es la quinta vez que veo y sigue marcando 6:35 el tiempo pasa muy lento falta mas o menos 1:30 para la fiesta empiece estoy desesperado , Rosa me dijo que la fiesta seria en su casa, se que la volveré a ver, espero que me perdone, se que ella me sigue queriendo no se pudo olvidar de mi en un año o así? carajo todo por culpa de debrah soy un estupido...

Sucrette POV

Casi muero de pena cuando Viktor empezó hablar de mi en el aeropuerto enfrente de todos así le dije que era mejor irnos a casa ya que me sentía tan apenada que sentí que moriría si escuchaba algo sobre de mi salir de los labios de viktor, pero bueno después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa era muy grande tenia un jardín inmenso lleno de flores, la casa contaba con 3 habitaciones, Viktor me indico que la habitación de en medio era la mia, la habitación era de un color blanco aperalado con muchos cuadros de flores, todo estaba bien ordenado, la ropa que habíamos mandado días antes estaba acomodada en el un inmenso closet, me sentía en narnia pensé que me perdería jejeje , el baño era gigante tenia una tina enorme moría de ganas de tomar un baño pero la curiosidad me mataba tenia que ver todo antes de bañarme, seguí viendo había cosas acomodadas en unos estantes donde estaban acomodadas fotos de viktor y yo abrazados, en el parque, en el jardín, tambien habia fotos donde aparecía rosa, armin, alexy, drake, dajan, violetta, iris, melody en una fiesta antes de que pasara lo de debrah que nostalgia, había unos peluches y cosas así pero lo mejor del cuarto era la cama era tan grande que no resistí las ganas de tirarme era tan suave y tenia un montón de almohadas y pensé tengo que llamar a el padre de Viktor y agradecerle por la casa la verdad es que si que se lucio escogiéndola y amueblando la la casa era maravillosa, estaba tan emocionada viendo el cuarto que no me había dando cuenta que viktor todo el tiempo me estuvo observando con curiosidad desde la puerta:

-Kyaaa! viktor me espantaste-le grite aventándole una almohada-Tonto avisa antes de entrar-

-hey jajaja perdón-dijo el esquivando la almohada-Toque pero como estabas embobada viendo todo no escuchaste y oye ya casi son las 7 tienes que apurarte por que tenemos que ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida no puedes faltar-

-ahhh! pero vik! no quiero ir estoy cansada, que te parece si nos quedamos viendo películas, shi?!-dije con voz tierna

-Nop eso no funciona conmigo y nada de peros le prometí a rosa que iriras o acaso me vas a hacer quedar mal con ella?-dijo con ojitos tristes-

-... Ya ya en un momento me meto a bañar-dije yo resignada este hombre si que me sabe manipular-

-bueno en 1 hora toco a tu puerta para irnos no tardes-dijo sonriendo-

-si si lo que tu digas-dije cerrando la puerta

después me dirigí al baño y puse la tina a llenar después de unos minutos agregue las sales de baño, me desvestí y me sumergí en ella y cerré los ojos y pensé la verdad no quiero ir a la fiesta, no quiero a ver a castiel con debrah y recordar momentos malos para mi, pero ahh! le prometi a viktor que iría y pues ya que me termine de bañar y me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí al closet donde había unos vestidos que el padre de viktor me habia regalado en una ocasión y me puse a escoger que me llevaría.

Castiel POV

Después de estar esperando como loco que fueran las 8 me meti a bañar, y despues me dirigi a cambiarme rosa habia dicho que tenia que ir vestido desentemente:

-flash back-

Escuche que sonaba mi telefono el indicador de llamadas decia que era rosa, amm.. que quiere y conteste el telefono:

-que quieres-dije en tono seco-

-a mi tambien me da gusto escuharte castiel-dijo ella sarcastica-

-hablaste solo para molestar o que?-

-me doy cuenta que no estas de humor, pero bueno no me importa, si piensas venir a la fiesta tienes que venir vestido desentemente entendido -dijo ella-

-sisisis ya entendi algo mas?-

-Si que no se te ocurra armar un escandalo en la fiesta -dijo ella en tono de reproche-

-SI Rosa te prometo que no hare nada malo algo mas?

-no nada mas -dijo adios y colgo

-flash back end-

Mi guardaropa no era muy variado asi que trate de buscar algo mas o menos decente y encontre una camisa de vestir roja y unos pantalones negros, bien ya tengo la ropa solo faltan los zapatos rayos no tengo ningunos zapatos de vestir, que hago? que hago? ya se le dire a lys que me preste unos tome mi telefono y marque :

-Hola Lys-

-Hola Castiel que pasa?-dijo el

-Oye me puedes prestar unos zapatos de vestir negros?-

-Si, te los doy en la casa de rosa llega temprano para que te los de-dijo el

(Bien ya tengo los zapatos)

-Gracias adi..-iba a colgar pero me interrumpio-

-Espera castiel necesito decirte algo-

-que pasa?-

-Sucrette ha cambiado y te llevaras una sorpresa por que no esta sola-

-...ok gracias por el dato bye-

Colgue el telefono sorprendido como que sucrette cambio y que quiso decir con eso de que me llevare una sorpresa, estaba inquieto por lo que que decidi apurarme ya que casi eran las 8, ya cambiado me dirigi a casa de rosa caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos de donde yo vivio.

Sucrette POV.

Me decidi por un vestido negro con un escote en la espalda y unos tacones rojos, decidi que mi cabello negro estaba mejor suelto, dando los ultimos toques me puse mi perfume favorito de victoria secret, depues escuche que tocaban la puerta y a los pocos minutos entro viktor se veia guapisimo traia un una traje negro y la camisa que llevaba puesta era amarilla que hacia restar sus ojos color cafe.

-Te ves muy bien-le dije sonrojada-

-tu no te quedas atras estas hermosa-dijo el sonriendo-

-...-estaba roja a mas no poder-

-bueno hay que irnos ya son las 8 y rosa no creo que le agrade que lleguemos tarde-dijo el-

-si vamos-dije saliendo del cuarto con el de la mano-

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos afuera nos esperaba el chofer, despues le indique la direccion y partimos, iba hecha un mar de nervios no queria llegar tenia miedo y creo que viktor lo noto:

-estas bien-pregunto preocupado-

-si... bueno la verdad no-

-sabes que no dejare que nada te pase, si alguien te molesta ya te dije que yo te voy a defender ya no estas sola-dijo el sonriendo-

-Gracias dije yo sonriendo tambien-

-De nada-

Despues de las palabras de viktor me sentia mucho mejor ahora solo faltaba esperar a llegar y ver que pasaba...

Castiel POV.

Habia tardado mas o menos 10 minutos en llegar, la casa de rosa tenia un jardin grande asi que me supuse que ahi seria la fiesta, la puesta esta abierta y en la entrada se encontraba lysandro me dirigi asia el:

-Lys tragiste los zapatos?-

-Si estan adentro acompañame para que te los de-

-si-

Lo acompañe y me dio los zapatos y me los puse de ahi nis fuimos al jardin donde estaba creo que todo el instintuto estaban: violetta, iris, dajan, jade, kim, alexy, dake, armin, ken, peggy, melody, carla, el estupido delegado y nina que me imagino que estaba buscando a lysandro el cual parecia estar escondiendose de ella pobre de el pero bueno el tiene la culpa por aceptar ser su novio.

Lysandro me hizo señas de que me sentara en uno de los sillones mas alejados del jardin y me sente junto a el.

-que pasa?-

-castiel creo que es momento de que te diga algo-dijo el serio-

-lys sabia que te gustaba pero no es el momento-dije yo en tono de broma-

-es enserio castiel-

-ya perdon dime-

-sucrette no regreso sola de francia-

-como de que no regreso sola?-dije yo en verdad no entiendo acaso regreso con su padre? pense -explicate-

-si ella vino con..-

-con?!-dije yo -joder no medejes en suspenso dime-

-mejor voltea y te daras cuenta-dijo el mirando a la entrada de la puerta-

Sucrette POV

Tardamos mas o menos 10 minutos en llegar, viktor bajo del auto y dio la mano para ayudar a bajarme, despues nos dirigimos a la puerta podia escuchar la musica a todo volumen y varias voces platicanto y rieno, viktor me ofrecio su brazo y entramos, todo esta lleno de luces si que rosa se habia lucido, pude ver que casi todos mis antiguos "amigos" estan aqui asi que me asuste un poco, viktor me miro y me dio una sonrisa que me reconforto, despues pude ver una rosa muy bien arreglada venia hacia mi direccion:

-Suu llegas 10 minutos tarde-dijo ella con reproche-

-Perdon se me hizo tarde arreglandome, me perdonas?-dije yo con voz tierna-

-esta bien solo por que te quiero dijo abrazandome-

-jajaja gracias-dije yo-

-porcierto te ves genial amiga, verdad viktor-dijo ella

-si ya le dije lo hermosa que se ve, pero tu no te quedas atras rosa te ves muy bien-dijo el-

-jajajaj gracias tu tambien te evs muy guapo, pero no digas eso que suu se pondra celosa verdad?-dijo ella-

-jejeje si me pondre celosa-dije yo riendo-

Seguimos converzando un rato hacerca de la casa donde ahora viviamos y que rosa tenia que ir a visitarnos y entre otras cosas.

-oigan disculpenme un momento es que leight ya se tardo-dijo ella-

-ok no te preocupes por nosotros vamos a recorrer el lugar tu ve a buscarlo-dije sonriendo-

Despues de le di una mirada al lugar y vi algo mas bien a alguien que hizo que me quedara congelada, castiel me observaba curiosidad y algo sorprendido, y solo pude atinar a cambiar mi mirada por una de odio y resentimiento.

Castiel POV.

No podia creer esta impresionado por lo que veia acaso esa era sucrette se viea mas alta y mas bonita de lo que recordaba y ya no era una "tabla de planchar" y ese vestido que traia le sentaba muy bienpero lo que mas me impresiono es que ella venia del brazo con un tio mas o menos de nuestra edad que carajo quien era ese, despues pude obvservar que rosa iba hacia ellos, pude que escuchar que el nombre del tio ese era viktor, despues rosa se fue y sucrette empezo a mirar a su alrededor y despues nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver que ella se congelo al verme, pero despues cambio su mirada y me miro con resentimiento odio? y se volteo, carajo sabia que la habia regado con ella pero me dolio que me viera asi, pero castiel que esperabasme dije a mi mismo, me pare de mi asiento dejando atras a lysandro que me llamaba y me dirigi hacia su direccion, estaba atras de ella y le toque el hombro y ella volteo y me miro sorprendida y el tio que estaba junto a ella solo me miro con odio pero no le di importancia:

-castiel tiempo sin verte -dijo ella -

-lo mismo digo, asi que volviste-dije yo-

-si algun problema con eso-contesto-

-No ninguno para empezar no se por que te fuiste -

-jajaja como que no sabes, no sabia que fueras tan cinico castiel y si volvi pero no te preocupes que no me metere en tu vida, has como si no me conocieras-dijo ella friamente

-suu tenemos que hablar si-

-No me llames asi solo mis "amigos" tienen el derecho de llamarme asi y no me importa lo que tengas que decirme si? yo no tengo por que hablar contigo, dejaste en claro que no me querias en tu vida pues ahora te digo lo mismo no te quiero en la mia-dijo ella alzando la voz-

-Joder no te pongas asi, si ya se que fui un cabezota pero quiero que me perdones-dije yo subiendo la voz tambien-

-Esta bien quieres mi perdon bueno te perdono pero aun asi no te quiero cerca de mi, total para que me quieres quieres mi perdon si tienes a tu noviecita debrah-dijo ella con odio-

-Ella esta en el pasado, me di cuenta que solo queria manipularme-dije yo tratando de defenderme-

-Pues que bien pues en mi vida tu tambien ya estas en el pasado y pues que bien que te diste cuenta de sus intenciones, pero bueno castielito te tardaste asi que losiento no tengo nada mas de que hablar contigo-dijo ella dandome la espalda llendose

Me habia quedado de piedra con sus palabras como de que yo estaba en el pasado? aparte ella nunca me habia hablado tan friamente, tenia que saber a que se referiay trate de hacer que volteara para que me aclara todo pero una mano me lo impido

- quien eres y ue quieres no ves que estoy ocupado-dije enojado que se creia ese tio-

-Puedes dejarla en paz-dijo el podia ver enojo en sus ojos-

-y tu quien te crees para decirme eso-dije yo alzando la voz-

Sucrette nos escucho y voltio y nos vio al tipo ese y a mi atonita y vino hacia nosotros, le dirigio al tipo una mirada de interrogacion al tipo y el solo le sonro, mientras tanto yo esta que hechaba humo quien se creia que era el tipo ese para meterse en donde no lo llamaban.

-Viktor que haces?-pregunto ella-

el la tomo de la cintura y me vio a los ojos y me extendio la mano y dijo:

-Mi nombre es viktor -dijo el-

-Si y luego te aplaudo-dije yo sarcastico-

-Castiel calmate y viktor mejor vamos a sentarnos si- dijo sucrette mientras trataba de jalarlo del brazo hacia los sillones-

Yo miraba su esenita enojado por que sucrette le hablaba de esa manera y ese tipo me estaba sacando aun mas de mis casillas estaba punto de armar una gran escena cuando llego lysandro:

-Castiel donde has estado te he estado buscando pero no te habia encontrado-

-...-

no respodi pero vi como miraba sorprendido a su y al tipo ese y les dijo:

-Sucrette estas muy hermosa, que bueno que hayas venido y tu tambien viktor pense que no vendrias-dijo el

-No podiamos faltar o rosa nos mataria contesto ella-contesto

El tipo me seguía mirando con odio, pero un momento como que lysandro lo conocía, de donde lo conocía?

-Lysandro de donde lo conoces y quien es-dije yo tratando de buscar respuestas-

-Lo conocí hoy en aeropuerto y es..-

-Soy el novio de sucrette mucho gusto -dijo finalmente el con una sonrisa en los labios-

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Pues mi lap murio y ahi se fueron todos los capítulos que había hecho T.T así que los tuve que volver a hacer :S Pues aqui les dejo la continuación y

karychela, AnnieKuran, malena99, rox siniestra gracias por leer! espero que les guste el capitulo saludos! n.n/

DISCUSIONES

Sucrette Pov.

-Soy el novio de sucrette mucho gusto -dijo finalmente viktor con una sonrisa en los labios-

Solo pude atinar a ver a castiel que habria los ojos sorprendido y me miraba como esperando a que yo lo negara o dijera algo al respecto, me miro a los ojos y me pregunto:

-Es verdad-dijo el en tono furioso-

-Si es verdad yo y viktor somos novios y lo quiero mucho dije abrazando a viktor-

-NO! no! es mentira tu solo me quieres a mi!-dijo el gritando atrallendo la atencion de todos-

-callate estas llamando la atencion de todos-

-no me importa! di me que no es verdad que el es tu novio-dijo

vi que viktor iba a decir algo le dije:

-No te metas esto es entre el y yo-

Viktor solo me miro desconcertado pero no dijo nada y yo me dirigi hacia castiel furiosa:

-¿Que creias,que te iba a decir es mentira yo solo te quiero a ti?jajaja por favor no me hagas reir-

-No pero-

-Pero que! tu no sabes el daño que me hiciste yo te queria-dije gritando y llorando-

-Lo se pero estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer, a quien creerle-dijo el-

Eso me dolio muchisimo como que no sabia en quien confiar yo siempre le demostre que podia confiar en mi pero veo que me equivoque, deje mis pensamientos y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos le conteste:

-A quien creerle? yo que siempre estube preocupandome por ti y apoyandote en todo y tu le creiste a ella que ya una vez te habia traicionado-dije yo decepcionada-

-Lo se y entiendo que te hice daño pero entiendeme tu a mi estaba cegado por su falso amor-dijo el tratando de defenderse-

-Cegado por su amor que mira que interesante y donde quedo yo, donde queda mi amor-

-Yo tambien te queria pero..-

-No me digas que me querias cuando sabes que no es verdad-dije gritando interrumpiendole-

-...-

-Ves tu sabes que no me querias mejor olvidate que existo has como si no me hubieras visto o como si no hubiera regresado si?!-dije yo-

-Olvidarte nunca! entiende me di cuenta que si te queria pero cuando me di cuenta y queria arreglar todo tu ya no estabaste te habias ido y en estos momentos quiero que me perdones y regresemos a los viejos tiempos-dijo el-

-Osea que es mi culpa por irme y ahora quieres regresar a los viejos tiempos, jajaja que mas quisiera pero las cosas no son asi yo "ya no te quiero" el amor que en algun momento te tuve ya no esta se fue se murio-

-sabes que estas mintiendo tu aun me quieres-dijo el muy seguro

-como estas tan seguro-

-Te conozco tu nunca te olvidarias de mi, sigues siendo aquella chica torpe que me seguia a todos lados, aquella a la que yo queria pero fui un tonto y la deje ir, aun que no me creas yo te quiero-dijo el exaltado

-Pues que crees que esa chica tonta que conocias cambio, se volvio a enamorar y encontro el amor en una persona que si valia la pena y le corresponde y si no tienes mas que decirme me voy-dije yo volteandome para irme

-espera aun no terminamos de hablar-dijo el castiel venia hacia mi pero lysandro lo detuvo

fui hasta viktor y vi que los demas me miraban sorprendidos por como le habia contestado a castiel ya que todos sabian que yo nunca me atreveria a hablarle asi a, le dije a viktor con un nudo en la garganta:

-viktor vamonos-dije aun callendo lagrimas de mis ojos

El no dijo nada solo asintio limpio mis lagrimas y tomo mi mano llevandome a la salida mientras lysandro y armin sujetaba a castiel con dificultad ya que el trataba de safarse mientras gritaba que nuesta conversacion no se habia terminado,todos nos miraban sorprendidos por nuestra "pequeña" esena pero la verdad no me importa, ya en la salida rosa nos esperaba y me dijo:

-Perdon, perdon el prometio que no te molestaria por eso lo invite enserio perdoname-dijo preocupada y arrepentida-

-no hay nada que perdonar yo tambien he armado un escandalo asi que la que pide perdon soy yo-

-ella solo sonrio-

-rosa si nos disculpas nos vamos-

Dijo viktor llevandome a fuerade la mano estando afuera me solto y rapidamente hizo una llamada francisco, en unos minutos llego y subimos al carro, estando en el carro me dijo:

-Por favor perdoname-dijo con tristesa

Lo mire desconcertada y le dije:

-Que te tengo que perdonar no has hecho nada-

-Exacto no he hecho nada y prometi que te protegeria de cualquiera que te hiciera llorar-dijo el frustrado-

-No te preocupes yo fui la que te dijo que no te metieras-

-Pero aun asi tenia que hacer algo-

-Olvidemos eso si?-dije-

-si dijo abrazandome-

Llegamos a casa, viktor me pregunto que si queria comer algo, le dije que no y subi a mi habitacion la verdad no tenia ganas de nada, estando dentro puse seguro para que nadie entrara o escuchara algo y me tire en la cama y empeze a llorar realmente me sentia culpable viktor me queria pero yo aun pensaba en castiel hasta ahora no habia conseguido sacarlo de mis pensamientos, me odio a mi misma por que cuando castiel me dijo que me queria y que queria regresar a los viejos tiempos, mi corazon se acelero y algo dentro de mi queria ir con el y abrazarlo y decirle que aun lo queria que todo lo que habia dicho sobre que me habia olvidado de el era mentira pero las cosas no pueden ser asi, el me hizo mucho daño, y ahora yo estoy con viktor y nunca podria dejarlo ha hecho tanto por mi y desearia quererlo como el a mi pero no puedo quererlo y el que ha hecho mucho por mi siempre me escucha, me cuida, se preocupa por mi y sobre toda las cosas me quiere, maldicion castiel necesito sacarte de mi corazon de alguna manera, y tambien necesito pensar como serian la cosas en adelante ya que mañana viktor y yo empezabamos las clases en el instituto me preguntaba como me verian todos, seguirian odiandome por lo de debrah, como castiel reaccionaria al verme mañana ahi en el mismo salon que el y asi segui con mis pensamientos mientras lloraba hasta quedarme dormida..

Castiel Pov.

No podia creer todo lo que ella me habia dicho simplemente mi cerebro no lo procesaba, nunca me imagine que ella se podria de olvidar de mi en 1 año, y mas que ya tuviera novio eso me hacia sentir furioso, pense que podria tener una posibilidad de que ella me perdonara y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, despues de que se fue con el chulo ese que tenia por novio y yo pude soltarme de lysandro y armin que me detenian para no poder ir a tras de ella le grite a lysandro furioso

-Tu sabias que tenia novio y no me lo dijiste-

-Lo supe hasta hoy en la mañana que la vi llegar de londres con el-dijo el

-...-

-castiel a mi tambien me tomo por sorpresa saber que tenia novio y mas cuando me entere que viven en la misma..

-como de que viven en la misma casa?-pregunte descocertado-

-si, alparecer viktor es de dinero y aparte el es que la convencio de venir y compro una casa para que vivieran los dos-

Eso me enfurecia mas como que ellos vivan juntos y que tanto sabia lysandro y no me dijo

-que mas sabes de el que no me hallas dicho-

-te iba a decir todo lo que se pero...

-pero no me lo dijiste y eso que eres mi mejor amigo -le dije decepcionado

el solo me miro con sorpresa y me disculpe

-perdon sabes que no estoy pensando bien las cosas y no se lo que digo-

-Lo se y te pido perdon todo fue muy rapido y no tube la oportunidad de decirte nada-

-si y ahora cuentame lo que sepas de el-

-bien te dire lo poco que se-

Lysandro me conto que el chulo ese era amigo de sucrette desde hace años pero se separaron durante mas o menos 10 años pero el la empezo a buscar durante años y la encontro en londres y en ese entonces ella estaba mal por que recien habia regresado de paris y habia pasado lo de debrah, el la conzolo y cosas asi, termine de escuchar todo lo que sabia y me fui sin nisiquiera despedirme, no queria saber nada me sentia traicionado, triste y me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan estupido por haberme equicocado tanto con ella, y hoy se supone que habia ido para reconciliarme con ella, pero lo unico que hice fue que ella me odiara mas de lo que creo que ya me odiaba, me sentia tan frustrado y triste undido en mis pensamientos llegue a mi departamento, donde demonio me ladro como saludo de bienvenida pero no estaba de humor como para hacerle caso asi que solo fui a mi cuarto me quite esa estupida ropa que habia usado para la fiesta y estando en boxers me meti a mi cama a pensar hacerca de como serian las cosas en adelante ya que tambien me habia dicho lysandro que ella iba a regresar al instituto...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí esta la continuación y gracias por sus reviews

EL INSTITUTO

Castiel POV

Me desperte de golpe gracias a demonio que ladraba por el ruido que hacia mi telefono, carajo apenas son las 7 de la mañana quien sera vi el identificador de llamadas y vi que era lysandro ahora que quiere

-que paso?-dije bostesando

-castiel tienes que ir al instituto recuerda que no puedes falta mas-

-...-

La verdad tenia planeado quedarme en casa no queria encontrarme con Su me habian dolido sus palabras y no queria verla con su novio pero carajo no me acordaba que la loca de la directora me dijo que no podia faltar o me darian de baja y ya solo me quedaban unos meses para terminar el instituto no queria repetir año

-castiel sigues ahi?-

-no te preocupes ire- dije y colgue

Me levante de la cama, me dirigi a la cosina, le di de comer a demonio y me prepare un desayuno rapido, despues me puse a pensar lo que haria hoy, tenia que hablar con ella pero su noviesito no me lo iba permitir, me meti a bañar y sali caminando hacia el insti.

Sucrette POV

Me veia horrible tenia unas ojeras inmensas y los ojos inchados por llorar, me lave la cara, me la seque, y me maquille un poco para disimular las ojeras pero no consegui ocultarlas asi que opte por unos lentes negros, termine de vestirme con unas vans negras, unos jeasn rasgados y una camisa con letras negras, tome mi bolso con las cosas que necesitaria hoy en el insti y me diriji al cuarto de viktor para ver si estaba listo, toque la puerta y nadie contesto asi que abri la puerta y lo vi dormido bajo un monton de almoadas y sabanas, me diriji hacia el y le acaricie el cabello se veia tan tierno pero se nos iba a hacer tarde asi que decidi despertarlo

-viktor-le grite en el oido-

el salto del susto y se me quedo viendo con reproche:

Hey! no tenias que hacer eso-dijo bostezando

-claro que si no sabes que hora es?-

-...no-dijo el-

-Son las 7:40 nuestras primer clase es a las 8-

-mmm.. aun queda tiempo dijo el volviendose a tapar-

-hey ya levantate y me tire arriba de el-

-baja te pesas-dijo riendo

-jajajaja hasta que prometas que te vas a levantar ya-

-ya ya lo prometo-

-me quite de arriba de el y el se quito las sabanas de encima y se paro pero por dios solo traia unos boxers tenia en torso descubierto y podia ver sus musculos marcados no le podia quitar la mirada de encima-

-Hey pervertida que tanto me ves-dijo sonriendo-

-hmp nada no es mi culpa que estes de exibisionista-dije yo volteando sonrojada-

-tu entraste sin tocar-dijo el-

-pero yo entre por que no me contestabas y ya es tarde apurate para que bajemos a desayunar-

-ok esperame-dijo llendose al baño-

-me acoste en su cama y puse la tele la mire por unos minutos hasta salio del baño con unos jeans, una camisa amarilla y saco negro-

-listo bajamos-dijo el llendo hacia la puerta-

-bueno-

-bajamos y el desayuno estaba listo unos hot cakes con fresas encima y batido de fresa-

-aamo las fresas dije atragantadome de las fresas-

-ya me di cuenta dijo el riendo-

-jajajjaja-

-por que traes lentes tu no los sueles usar-dijo el

rayos no quiero que se entere que estube llorando

-ya se nos hace tarde nos vamos dije levantandome-

-no cambies la conversacion-dijo levantandose-

-no estoy cambiano la convesacion simplemente se nos hace tarde-

avanzo hasta mi y me quito los lentes, rayos!

-estuviste llorando-dijo el enojado-

-no esque no pude dormir anoche-dije tratando de safarme de esta-

-Su te conozco desde hace años se cuando lloras-

-Pues te equivocas por que tendria que llorar-

-Por que aun quieres a ese imbecil-

Abri los ojos un poco pero regrese a mi compostura y le dije

-No es verdad solo te quiero a ti-

-Sabes que mientes y te entiendo si no me quieres me puedo ir no hay problema-

-No solo te quiero a ti y te lo probare-

-Com...-

No lo deje terminar de hablar por que le bese los labios durante todo este tiempo que hemos salido nunca nos habiamos besado, el estaba sorprendido pero me correspondio el beso

-Ahora me cres?-pregunte sonrojada

-si dijo el tambien sonrojado-

Subimos al la limusina y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto

Castiel POV.

Llegue 10 minutos antes de que diera el toque asi que me diriji a la azotea a fumar un cigarro para pensar y relajarme un poco, minutos despues empeze a escuchar mucha bulla y me asome para ver de que se trataba y el ruido venia de la entrada ya que una limusina venia llegando al instituto y todos se empezaban a acercarse a ver quien era, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver que viktor y sucrette eran los que bajaban de esa limusina todos se quedaron atonitos al verla bajar de ahi, ella se veia muy bien llevaba unos jeans rasgados, una camisa blanca, unas vans negras y lentes negros ahora que lo pienso nunca la habia visto usando unos , y ahora viendo como llegaban juntos sonrientes de la mano confirmaba lo que lys me habian dicho vivian juntos, mierda este dia va a ser muy largo y me dirgi al aula...

Sucrette POV

Llegamos al insituto y varias personas se empezaban a hacercar para ver quienes eran los que estaban dentro moria de nervios no queria bajar, pero viktor me dio una sonrisa y me tomo de la mano y bajamos yo solo le pude atinar a sonreir, vi que todos estaban sorprendidos por verme, pero no le di importancia y nos dirigimos hacia dentro del insti donde la directora nos esperaba o mas bien a viktor:

-Bienvenido a sweet armoris joven Milton es un placer que halla escogido nuestro instituto para estudiar me podria decir por que escogio nuestro instituto?-dijo ella sonriente-

En lo personal la directora era una hipocrita y tenia ganas de golpearla por que ella fue unas de las que me dijo mentirosa, se puso como orgro con lo debrah y casi me expulsa por algo que no hice.

-Mucho gusto el placer es mio y pues vera escogi esta instituto por que mi prometida me hablo maravillas de este lugar y decidimos estudiar aqui juntos pero ahora que lo recuerdo creo que usted le debe una disculpa -dijo el

espera prometida! que le pasa eso no me lo esperaba como decia eso

-disculpeme pero no se quien es su prometida me podria decir su nombre aun que no creo deberle una disculpa a nadie-dijo la señora confundida-

-mi prometida se llama Leblanc Sucrette-dijo el haciendome señas para que me viera-

Vi como me miraba con sorpresa

-Un gusto volver a verla-dije yo

-Lebanc usted es la prometida del joven Milton-pregunto

-Si lo es y quiero que por favor se disculpe con ella-dijo viktor serio

-Mis disculpas señorita sucrette por el trato injusto que le di la ultima vez espero que me perdona y gracias por la nueva oportunidad que nos dio para regresar a estudiar aqui y si necesita algo agamelo saber-dijo ella

-bueno ahora que ya que se diculpo con ella nos podria decir que sigue para confirmar nuestra inscripcion-

-si tiene que ir con nathaiel el delegado principal si quiere los pudo llevar hasta la sala de delegados-

-No gracias ya se el camino y ahora si nos diculpa vamos a confirmar nuestra inscripcion-dije yo

-Si y otra vez es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros-dijo ella

Tome la mano de viktor y nos dirgimos a la sala y en instituto no habia cambiado mucho todo estaba como lo recordaba le dije a viktor que me esperara afuera que no tardaria mucho, entre pero no vi a nadie

-nath? nath? estas por ahi-dije yo asomandome abajo de la mesa y lo vi recogiendo unos papeles-

-espera unos segundos y te atiendo-dijo el-

me agache y lo ayude a recoger los papeles y despues de unos minutos terminamos de recogerlos

-ahora si para que me necesitas dijo viendome por primera vez desde que entre-

-necesito que confirmes mi inscripcion si?-dije yo divertida-

-Suu eres tu?-dijo el

-Jaja nath tardaste en darte cuenta-dije yo

-Te extrañe y perdon por no ir a recogerte al aereopuerto-dijo el

-No te preocupes lys me explico que tenias papeleo-

-No te vi en tu fiesta de bievenida por que?-dijo el

-es que no me sentia bien y decidi mejor ir a casa-dije

-aaaa ok este querias que confirmara tu inscripcion?-

-si la mia y la de el dije dandole las fichas y nos papeles-

-perdon por la pregunta pero quien es el -dijo señalando la foto de carne de viktor-

-aa el es mi novio viktor-dije yo

vi que su exprecion se oscurecio pero despues regreso a su estado normal, despues vi que se habria la puerta y entraba viktor

-Todo bien pregunto el-

-si por?-

-es que estabas tardando mucho-

-aaa es que estaba ayudando a nath a recoger unas cosas-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nathaiel soy amigo de suu-

-Nathaie el gusto es mio soy novio de sucrette-

-Bueno nath nos podrias dar nuestros horarios?-dije yo

-Si aqui estan-dijo mientras me los daban-bueno tengo de ir a dejar unos papeles nos vemos despues su-

-Adios nath-

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el aula yo estaba rezando casi casi para que no estubiera castiel en nuestra clase ya que si estaba en ella creo que el ambiente estaria algo tenso


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer y pues esta es la continuación...

Momentos de Honestidad

Catiel POV

Despues de la esenita de Sucrette al llegar al instituto me dirigi al aula a esperar a lysando, dieron el toque y lysandor llego, pense que sucrette estaria en la misma aula que nosotros pero no habia señales de ella, la clase fue empezando y me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento teniamos historia y el señor ferraes me aburria enormemente asi que decidi ir a la azotea a fumar un rato, ahi nadie me molestaria, pedi permiso para ir al baño y me dirigi asi ahi, la azotea era mi lugar favorito ya que nadie a exepcion de lysandro y yo iba ahi asi que busque en mi chaqueta la caja de cigarros y tome uno y lo prendi, asi me qude por varios minutos hasta que alguien abrio la puerta

Sucrette POV

Llegamos al aula pero no habia señales de castiel ¡Bien! dije para mi misma ya que no tendria que hablar con el, pedimos disculpas al maestro ferraes por llegar tarde, pero dijo que no habia problema por ser el primer dia asi que tomamos asiento al fondo del salon donde estaban sentados ken, armin, rosa y lys me daba gusto que estubieramos en la misma aula, pero tambien estaban irirs, violetta, kim que me miraban preocupadasy la verdad me incomodaban sus miradas pero bueno, la clase pero realmente me esaba quedando dormida, voltie a ver a viktor pense que estaria igual que yo durmiendose pero vi que no parecia aburrido, como haria para soportar esta tortura aaaaahh! ya quiero que termine la clase, decidi ir a lavarme la cara al baño antes de quedarme dormida, asi que pedi permiso, sali del aula y me entro curiosidad por recorrer el instituto habra cambiado en algo o habran puesto algo nuevo? sali al patio igual, el invernadero igual, el gimnacio, los pasillos igual, caray no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada mire mi reloj y vi que quedaba una media hora mas de clase que podria hacer no queria regresar al aula ya que terminaria durmiendo y no queria que me regañaran en mi primer dia, que hago? que hago?ya habia recorrido todo el instituto no habia nada mas que ver... espera hay un lugar al que no eh ido la azotea pero epera... ahi es donde catiel suele ir asi que no creo que sea una buena idea ir pero supongo que esta en clase asi que no le veo lo malo asi que me dirigi a la azotea, despues de subir las escaleras las cuales eran muchas por fin habia llegado asi que decidi abrir la puerta para entrar...

Castiel POV

Sucrettte era la que estaba en la puerta mirandome sorprendida, esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con ella

-ehh esto ya me hiba-dijo ella

-Te puedes quedar no te hare nada-

Vi como dudaba en irse o quedarse pero se decidio por quedarse asi camino hacia el barandal y se quedo distraida viendo la ciudad, decidi tratar de hacer conversacion

-Perdon-

-que dijiste-dijo ella

Joder me cosoto mucho deshacerme de mi orgullo para pedir perdon y ahora me sale con que no me escucho, pero bueno queria por lo menos que me hablara y no que me odiara

-Perdon-

-...-

-se que fui un estupido pero enserio me arrepiento por lo que te hice se que debi creerte, pero estaba confundido realmente espero que me perdones y que podramos por lo menos ser amigos y tambien estoy muy arrepentido por la esena que te hice en la fiesta se que no debi actuar de esa forma-dije yo arrepentido

Me me miro sorprendida por mis palabra pero realmente no fui honesto con ella yo no queria ser su amigo queria que dejara a su estupido novio y que saliera conmigo pero tenia que hacer las cosas lento o sino realmente todo estaria perdido.

-Cast..-

-No espero que me des una respuesta ahorita solo quiero que lo pienses podemos ser amigos de nuevo?-dije yo interrumpiendola

la vi dudar pero me dijo

-creo que podemos ser amigos-dijo ella sin mas

Yo solo sonrei como bobo

-Pero no te emociones tanto que aun sigo molesta por lo de la fiesta-dijo ella

-...-

-Pero bueno dime y que has hecho en mi ausencia aparte de ser un idiota-

-Pues lo de siempre ensayar con lys y pasear a demonio y tu?-

-Pues me la pase mas o menos bien en londres con mi papa haciendole compañia-

-ahh.. ok-

-...-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos mintos hasta que ella hablo

-Me tengo que ir la clase de matematicas va a comenzar ya-

-En que aula estas-pregunte

-el la A y tu?-

-en la misma, asi vamos a clase-dije yo dirigiendome a la puerta - vienes?-pregunte ya que se habia quedado atras

-si-

Sucrette POV

No se como las cosas terminaron asi castiel y yo llendo juntos hacia el aula, maldito el momento en el que decidi ir a la azotea y tambien maldito en el momento en el castiel le dio su ataque de honestidad que me hizo perdonarlo maldicion tendre que darle una explicacion a viktor y alos demas cuando lleguemos al salon maldita sea por que todo me pasaba a mi!.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
